Soul Doubt
by Rylitah
Summary: Soul is alive, gosh. 'Let's play a game. There will be one wolf and six rabbits. The rabbits must find out which one of them is the wolf before it's too late. If they can't figure it out, then...well, they all die. Simple as that, right? ' Character death
1. Prologue

Pen met paper. Ink flowed out of the tip as words started to form. The writing was light and delicate; if it wasn't, there was no way the others would take them seriously.

_Dear--_

The pen stopped. Who should they write it to? There were a total of seven people who needed the invitation.

First up, was the bookworm Maka Albarn. She read books like it was a job; she was serious, and could even use said books as deadly weapons. The girl did not tolerate people who made fun of her for it; she simply whacked them over the head and practically broke their skulls with her hardcover books she pulls out of no where. Ah, she was a tough one indeed.

Second, the 'cool' person, Soul Eater Evans. He had quite a lot of friends, and was only interested in being 'cool'. He wasn't as perverted as his friends, but went along with them anyway wherever they went. He nearly got in trouble with the police for it numerous times, but was able to slip away at the last minute. Many females at his school liked him; they thought he really was cool, hot, and amazing. Such popularity wouldn't help him in this game.

Third, the egotistical Black Star. He was _very _agile, and could very well be the master of hide-and-seek. But his loud voice always gives his location away, and he can never keep quiet. It was as if he didn't know the meaning of the word, 'still'. Unlike Soul, Black Star actually did get in trouble with the police. More than once. He kind of had a reputation for being a troublemaker, and is the class clown. If he can be serious, then he may very well win the game.

Fourth, the shy, quiet, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She was a timid girl; never getting into trouble. Tsubaki wasn't as smart as Maka, but she wasn't an idiot either. She played volleyball at her school; her height helped a lot. Her friends weren't troublemakers, they were athletic, and full of spirit. Making friends isn't what the game was about.

Fifth, the tall, self-conscious Elizabeth Thompson. She loved make-up, was very popular at her high school, and probably has more boyfriends right now than her young female teacher ever had in her lifetime. 'Liz' was what she liked to be called, and she was very menacing. Ghosts and other paranormal subjects scared the life out of her, however. It doesn't matter. Where she's going, there won't be any distractions.

Sixth, the hyper Patricia Thompson. 'Patti' was her nickname, and she was the younger sister of Liz. She was very bubbly and bright, and most feared her for her always-changing attitude. One minute she could be as quiet as a mouse, and the next she could be screaming her head off at the boy who just accidentally brushed her shoulder. Patti enjoys creeping people out. Well, the girl _was _pretty scary. Many people tend to stay away from her. They had a good reason to. But Patti, with her bi-polar attitude, with her having a liking to things people would usually wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, she has a low chance at winning.

The seventh and last, is the obsessive compulsive Death the Kid. 'Kid' is what people usually called him. When Kid wasn't having one of his famous 'episodes', he was usually calm and collected. But the sight of seeing just one hair sticking slightly more out to the side than the other side of someone's head is enough to send him into a 'symmetry fit'. He'd die to get things symmetrical and even. Literally. Once, he…ah, never mind. Kid isn't going to stand a chance if he can't keep his disorder at bay.

Seven people. Six rabbits. One wolf. One game.

The pen made its way back to the paper, having decided on who to be sent to first.

_Dear Black Star,_

The paper said. The writer stopped for a moment, thinking about what to say before coming up with an idea and writing it down.

_Please meet us at the Shibusen Hotel near Maple Street tomorrow, Saturday, April 10, for a meeting. There will be food and drinks served. Please do not bring along any friends or family._

Yeah, that didn't sound suspicious at all. But hey, Black Star was an idiot, right?

_There will be six other people there. You'll know you have the right hotel if there is a red-haired person waiting at the desk in the main lobby. His hair is kind of shaggy, and he's pretty tall. He goes by the name of Spirit. If he isn't there, then there will be a silver haired man there with a screw(quite literally) in his head. His name is Franken Stein. They will guide you to the correct room._

_Thank you--_

What should they put for the signature? They couldn't put their real name; it would give it away…The writer snapped their fingers and wrote it down.

_A future co-worker._

Why yes, it made no sense now. But once Black Star gets here and the game begins, he'll know what the 'co-worker' means. He'll know exactly what it'll mean.

And he won't like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I've ever written a shorter chapter…D:**

**But this is a prologue. Prologues are never long, at least in the stories I read. xD**

**The plot is based off the manga 'Doubt'. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, or you might not get it. I won't explain it because it's pretty easy to get, even if you don't read it.**

**There are some differences between this story and 'Doubt', however.**

**One: They won't have barcodes. All the rooms will be open except for the exits.**

**Two: They each have a weapon of their choice. They may not trade weapons or get new ones. If someone dies, they can not take that person's weapon.**

**Also, every time a new chapter is put up, I'll also put up a picture to go with the chapter on deviantArt. Right now, I have the 'summary' picture up. xD Warnings for summary picture: A little blood, but that's about it.**

**Oh, if you don't know the story of Doubt, I have it up on the description. So you don't have to read it if you don't want to. xD**

**Link to my dA is on my profile. : )**


	2. The Meeting and Note

**A/N: I SEE YOU SILENT READERS. O-O**

**I checked the story stats page, and there were more than 60 views and 3 reviews. ._.;; I have more story alerts/faves than reviews. xD**

**Is my story so bad it's not worth reviewing? D: -Selfpitytime- -Selfpitytimeover- Ah well.**

**Still, I'd like to at least know what you think of it. .**

**Anyways, here's the picture for chapter two (Kind of a spoiler, because someone is missing from the picture, and that is who dies in this chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled, then read the chapter first, THEN click the picture. :D Mainly a group photo and I was too lazy to draw Black Star's hand. xD)**

http:(slash slash)rylitah(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SE-Doubt-Chapter-Two-Drawing-160328413

**Of course, replace the slashes and dots with / and . respectively.**

**Note: Each chapter will have some sort of 'main character'. The chapter will focus on that character's point of view. Each chapter is a different character. This chapter is Black Star.**

**Warning(ehe…): Character death(obviously), gore, and erm…I think that's it.**

_

* * *

_

The bell rang as he pushed the door open. Blue eyes scanned the lobby, and they fell upon a red haired man at the reception desk. Bottles of sake were littered about him, and the man's face was red, but he looked sober enough to talk to.

"Hey, you! Drunk guy at the desk! This letter seem familiar to you?"

The envelope fell below the redhead's face, laying on the wooden desk. The man squinted his eyes, as if inspecting it, and carefully picked it up.

"Oh yeah, I know this. You're the last one to arrive. You're two hours late, ya know…"

"Hehe, they can wait for the awesome me! They're lucky I even remembered to show up!"

Black Star pointed at the ceiling, in a dramatic pose. He lowered his arm, and grinned at the man.

"So, your name is Spirit, right? Where do I have to go?"

"Oh, um…" Spirit took out a thick looking book and shuffled through the pages. Black Star raised an eyebrow. Every single page was blank…except for one. That one page had cursive writing on it, and small print. In fact, if Spirit hadn't stopped turning the page, he wouldn't have seen it.

The man squinted down at the small writing. He skimmed his finger under it, and muttered something under his breath. To Black Star, it seemed as if he was practicing saying the words.

"It's on the sixth floor, in room 206. You can't miss it, I mean, it's a purple door…Or is it red? Can't remember. But it's a different color from the other doors."

"Thanks, man." The teenager turned and ran for the elevator. Who cared about walking if the hotel was almost empty?

The doors opened up for him, and he ran inside, remembering to stop himself before crashing into the wall. His fingers found the glowing button that read 'Floor 6', and pushed it in as hard as he could. The elevator doors closed, and he felt the small room move up.

Black Star got down to his knees, and placed his feet on the wall. Placing one hand behind his back, he kicked off so that he was doing a one-handed handstand. He pulled back three fingers, and started doing push-ups.

"Heh, forgot to do this today." Indeed, he did a thousand push-ups every day. But today, his friends(who couldn't do half the things he did) dragged him to a football game, and then Black Star completely forgot about his daily push-ups. Why not catch up on them now?

The elevator stopped with a_ ding__!_, and the doors opened. The teenager gave a final push, and landed on his feet. He looked around as he walked out. The doors were polished clean, not a speck of dirt on them. Looking around, they were all brown, but one door stood out in particular.

Black Star walked closer, inspecting the odd door. It looked as if it was made of solid gold…Placing one hand on the knob, he twisted it and opened the door to…

A weird sight that he'd rather not see.

There was this weird snow-haired kid about the same age as himself running around the room, being chased by a girl with to pigtails with a black trench coat waving a huge hardcover high in the air.

A short, blonde girl was laughing and pointing at a weird black-haired kid with three white stripes in his hair, who was sulking and trying to fix everything around the room.

Then there was another blonde who looked a little like the short one who was throwing things at the black haired kid.

Finally, there was a tall, black haired girl who was sprawled out on the couch, unconscious for whatever reason.

"The letter seemed so formal, too…" Black Star mused to himself.

"Get back here, you!" The pigtailed girl shouted, running ever closer to the white-haired kid.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted, covering his head. "I was just simply pointing out the truth!"

"You don't walk up to people and comment on how flat their chest is!" The girl roared, finally reaching the boy and slamming her hardcover down on his head. Hard. Black Star winced; he could almost feel that.

"Stop! Stop! I never said you could touch those!" The tall blonde screamed, throwing what looked to be a bottle of nail polish at the black haired kid.

"You made such a mess with your makeup that I," he dodged the bottle. "…I had to fix it!"

"Nyehehehe!" The shorter blonde laughed.

"HEY!" Black Star shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"You're finally here…" The white haired teen groaned, clutching his head painfully. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?"

"It doesn't matter, he's here, right? Anyways, let's introduce ourselves! I'm Maka Albarn." The pigtail girl smiled, all hints of anger and frustration vanished instantly.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans…Er, just call me Soul." The white haired teen said, his hand falling to his side.

"My name's Patti, and that's my big sister Liz over there!" The shorter blonde smiled cheerfully, pointing to the taller blonde who seemed too tired from throwing things to speak for herself.

"I'm Death the Kid…Kid for short." The black haired teen sighed, finally stopping his frantic attempt at organizing things.

"Hey, hey…Wake up." Soul nudged the black haired girl with his foot.

"What's wrong with her?" Black Star couldn't help but ask.

"I angered flat chest over there, and she tried to hit me with her book she pulled out of who knows where. She missed and hit this girl instead, knocking her out cold." Soul nearly dodged another whack from Maka.

"Oh…"

The girl's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, clutching her head. "Ow…That hurts…What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Maka apologized. "But our last guest finally came." She shot a nasty glare at Black Star, who smiled sheepishly. "We were introducing ourselves. I'm Maka, that's Soul, Patti, Liz, and Kid." she pointed at everyone respectively.

"Oh, um…I'm Tsubaki." She seemed to sink into the couch in embarrassment.

"My name," The wild blue haired teenager placed his foot on the table and pointed his finger to the ceiling, "Is Black Star! One day, I shall surpass even God! You'd best not anger me! Hahaha!"

Soul winced. "I can tell he's not going to be one of those 'arrive quietly, stay quiet, leave quietly' guests."

"Duh." Maka slammed his head again.

"So which one of you sent the letter?" Black Star reached into his large pockets and fished out the envelope.

The others followed suit, each bringing out their own letters.

"I'm not sure, my letter just told me to come here and wait for everyone to arrive and that there would be seven people total." Maka said. The others nodded.

"Whoa, hold up. My letter said that there would already be six people here waiting for me. Why am I last?" Black Star pouted.

"Who knows." Soul shrugged.

"Maybe whoever sent this letter wanted us all to come in a specific order?" Kid asked.

Before anyone could respond, the lights went out. There was a scream and a crash. Multiple banging noises were heard, and before he could respond, Black Star fell to the ground with a thud, eyes closed.

* * *

"Ow…What hit me?" The floor beneath him was soft, covered in carpet. He slowly picked himself up, and looked around.

Soul and Kid were a few feet away, both of them still unconscious. Black Star scanned the room, noticing that the girls weren't there.

They were in the same room as before, but the lights were back on. There was a dull pounding in the back of his head, but he ignored it. Shuffling sounds tore him out of his thoughts, and he noticed the two boys ahead of him were waking up.

"Ouch. What the hell was that?" Soul complained, rubbing his head.

"Not sure, but…ow. Feels like someone whacked me with something." Kid sighed.

"Where are the girls?"

"Not sure…"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." Black Star grabbed both of their attention.

"…You're not a girl." Soul stared.

The blue haired teen didn't reply. Instead, he turned and crossed his arms, not facing either of them. Of course he wasn't a girl!

"Well, we'd better go look for them," Kid suggested, standing up. "Maybe someone knows what happened."

"Fine. I'll check over there!" Black Star ran to a nearby door without waiting for a response from the teenager. He yanked the door open, and stared in horror at what was inside.

"…Hey? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Kid suddenly appeared next to him, and looked inside. "…Oh."

"What's wrong?" Soul hopped over the couch and pushed the two inside, trying to get a closer look. "…Oh God."

On the other side of the room, there was a banging noise. The three turned to see three of the girls fall through a door that apparently opened suddenly.

"I told you, you shouldn't have run into it!" Liz shouted, rubbing her back.

"Hehe~! But it was fun!" Patti laughed.

"Ouch…Oh, there you are!" The last one noticed the three boys, and quickly jogged over to them. "We were looking for you…Oh my God." She saw what was inside the room.

"Hm?" Liz walked over to them to peer in the room. "Something interesting in there?" She turned as white as a blanket when she looked inside.

Screaming, Liz quickly ran behind her sister, who had a confused look on her face.

"Ehh? What's wrong, Liz?" Patti asked.

"Th-th-the room…!" The tall blonde's voice was high pitched. She was shaking visibly, and had a hard time holding on to Patti's shoulders.

"What's in the room?" The shorter blonde pushed everyone to the side. Liz let go of her sister and hid behind the couch, so as to not see it again.

Patti looked into the room, and froze.

The room was dimly lit, and it appeared to be some sort of a closet. A huge one, at that.

Blood smeared over the walls, and spots wet the floor. Multiple organs were littered about. What looked to be a piece of kidney was next to a severed foot.

There was a girl nailed to the wall. She had knives in both of her hands, and one in her left foot, pinning her up. Her right foot wasn't there.

Her stomach was torn open, and you could see her ribs…quite literally. The girl's heart was still in her body, but it wasn't beating. Her face was covered in blood. Her eyes were wide open, and her face was set in what seemed to be a silent scream.

Her long hair was chopped in several places, making it disheveled. The person?

Tsubaki.

"She's…dead, isn't she?" Patti asked, uncharacteristically quiet. Maka and the others could only nod in agreement, too stunned for words.

"Look…there's a note next to her foot." Soul pointed. Indeed there was, as a blooded piece of paper lay innocently against the wall near the foot and piece of kidney.

Black Star gulped, and slowly entered the room. The smell was unbearable, but he forced himself to keep going. Finally, he reached the paper and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Patti asked.

Black Star didn't answer. Instead, he made it back to the door and handed her the note.

After she read it, Patti passed the note to Soul. The note was passed around, and Liz was the last to receive it. None of them said anything, but instead looked at each other.

The paper fell to the floor, the written side facing up.

'_Which one of you is the traitor? Figure it out before you're all dead. There are six weapons in the hotel's basement. Each one of you may choose one to defend yourself. If you lose your weapon, you may not choose another. If someone dies, you may not take their weapon._

_The game begins now.'_

It was in the exact same handwriting as the letter that invited them all.


	3. Getting the Weapons

**A/N: Don't get used to everyday updates…**

**This happened with Mansion Nightmare, and now look. I haven't updated that thing in two months. D:**

**I STARTED ON THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY. ;-;**

…**Anyways…Chapter Three link:**

**(Read the description on why it's so pink)**

**http:(slash slash)rylitah(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SE-Doubt-Chapter-Three-Drawing-160547142**

**Same thing. Slash is / , dot is .**

**Uhmm…I think that's it.**

**NOTE: Remember this is an AU. Meaning the characters don't know each other, also meaning Liz doesn't feel any sort of 'friendship' with Tsubaki. --You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

"The…basement?" Liz asked slowly. "No! No! I refuse to go down there! How the heck did Tsubaki even _die _in the first place?! How long were we out?"

"I don't think we were out for that long…" Maka said, rubbing her head. "But apparently it was long enough to slaughter Tsubaki…"

Black Star made a fist, and raised it into the air. "…We will find out who killed her. The note mentioned a _traitor_, right?"

"…You mean one of us killed Tsubaki?" Soul asked. "No way. This is a trick. It has to be." He made his way back to the closet where they kept the girl pinned to the wall. "Hey, Tsubaki…! You can come down now; joke's over!"

No response.

Of course, it was to be expected. For one thing, she was pinned to the wall. Another thing, her stomach was torn open with her insides scattered around the room. After something like that; there's simply no _way _someone could be alive.

"Come on…We at least have to get her down." Kid sighed.

"No…No way! Are you crazy?! I'm not going anywhere near her!" Liz screeched, clutching the couch so hard her knuckles turned white.

"But we can't leave her hanging there like that!" Patti argued, a fierce look on her face.

"Pa…Patti…!" The taller blonde squeaked, but her younger sister kept her face firm. Liz eventually sighed and reluctantly followed the five others into the closet to pull the girl down from the wall.

Her skin was sticky, wet, and most definitely uncomfortable.

Liz of course made protesting noises when she along with Patti, the tallest in the group, had to take out the knives in Tsubaki's hands and catch her when she fell. Kid removed the knife from her foot, while Soul and Black Star made to catch Tsubaki's middle. Maka was off finding a map of the hotel.

"Ooh, Patti! This feels so gross!"

"Shut up!" The four holding the girl slowly set her down on the floor, and Black Star was the one who closed her eyes.

"What now? Because I am _not _picking up everything that has been scattered around the room!" Liz shouted.

"At least have _some _sympathy for her! God!" Black Star shouted in exasperation, throwing up his arms and leaving the room. Kid went to follow him, along with Soul.

Patti just looked at her sister. "Onee-chan, you can't really feel nothing about this, can you? I mean, this girl we just met was murdered, and we didn't even have a chance to actually be friends! She seemed like a really nice person, and we can't just leave her dangling off the wall! I'm sure she would have done the same for you if it were _you _who was killed!"

"Pa…Patti…" Liz sniffled. "I just…I'm sorry. I seriously wasn't expecting that. In fact, no one was, except for the traitor. But I can't help but feel _scared, _because what if I'm next? Or even worse, _you_? If you died, I…I don't know what I would do."

"Onee-chan, you're the strongest person in the world! We'll find and catch that traitor before anyone else dies! I know for a fact it isn't you, and I definitely know it isn't me. We just have to watch those three boys and that other girl really closely, and then when we have enough clues, we call the police and the problem is solved!"

"All…All right, Patti. I'll give it a shot. But we're sticking together the entire time, okay?"

"Of course!"

Liz sighed in relief and quickly left the room. Patti was also about to leave, but another white piece of paper caught her eye. She turned and picked it up, inspecting it.

"Oh no…Liz! LIZ!"

The blonde immediately ran out after her sister.

* * *

"So how long do you think until we get there?" The snow-haired teen asked, leaning over the pig-tailed girl to look closer at the map.

"I'd say about five minutes or so. We're pretty close to the highest part of the hotel, and I think we may have to go to the deepest level of the basement, Level F. Level A is the highest. We're...we're going to have to go now, before the traitor strikes again." Maka sniffed, trying not to cry after leaving the closet where Tsubaki was murdered.

"Got it. Everyone, we're leaving now!" Soul called. Black Star, Kid, and Liz nodded. Maka rolled up the map and made her way to the door.

"Wait, where's Patti?" Liz asked suddenly.

"I'm here, onee-chan!" The shorter blonde shouted. "There was another note in the closet!"

"What? What did it say?"

"Okay, remember when I told you that we would be able to call the police when we find the traitor?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, um…The note said that all the phones were disconnected, the exits were locked, and the windows sealed shut so we can't escape. We can't use our cell phones either because there's no reception or something."

"What?" Black Star shouted. "How the heck are we going to stop the traitor, then?"

"That's another thing. We were given names. The note called us rabbits, and the word traitor was replaced with the word, 'wolf'. This is like…a game. And to end this game, we're going to have to kill the wolf."

There was a few moments of silence.

"You have got to be kidding me," Soul breathed. "This was all a trap to lure us here!"

"But why choose _us_?" Kid pondered, putting a hand to his chin. "There are millions of other people in the world; so why choose us six out of all of them?"

"That's something we're going to have to figure out later. Come on, let's go before the wolf makes another move." Maka opened the door and walked out. Patti shrugged and followed her, along with a quivering Liz. Black Star reluctantly followed, leaving Kid and Soul behind.

"…You're not the wolf, are you?" Soul asked uncertainly.

"Of course not. If I was, you would be dead by now."

"Not really. If I die here, the others would automatically know it's you who's the wolf."

"I already said; I'm not the wolf. Besides, I could have just shut off the lights, stab you are something, place you in a room, run into a different room myself, and then they wouldn't suspect anything."

"…Dude. It's still obvious that you're the wolf if you did that."

"Really?" Kid thought for a moment. "Oh. I guess it is."

Soul sighed. "Well, come on. Let's catch up to the others before they make it down to the basement."

* * *

The two managed to catch up to the other four moments before the elevator opened. No one noticed they were gone. The six walked in the elevator, and Black Star smashed the button before anyone could move a muscle.

As Maka predicted, it was a few minutes before they reached the basement. The slow elevator didn't help with that matter.

The doors opened up, and the group walked out.

"See anything?" Soul asked.

"Not really, it's so dark…" Patti observed.

"Found it!" Maka's voice rang through the empty floor. "Honestly, it's the only box that's in this room. Let's see, there's a scythe, a pair of nun chucks, a hammer, a couple guns, a dagger, and…holy crap, is that a grenade?!"

"What the hell?" Soul appeared over her shoulder and squinted, trying to make out the shapes in the low light. "…I think that is. Let's hope the wolf doesn't choose it."

"I'll take this scythe," The pigtailed girl lifted the metal out of the box, observing its sleekness. "Wow…It feels like I was meant to hold it, somehow…"

"How many guns were there?" Kid asked, shifting nervously.

"Two, I think."

"Then I call those. I can't stand taking those other asymmetrical items and item that can bend into asymmetrical ways if used improperly." The teenager made his way over to the box and shifted through the items, careful not to touch the grenade.

"Heh. Afraid you'll hit yourself?" Black Star sneered. "I, the great Black Star, shall choose those nun chucks! I can bet you I'll be able to use them perfectly!" He grabbed the weapon and swung it around wildly before whacking himself in the head and falling to the ground. "Ow."

"Hehe~! I'll take the dagger! It'll be fun stabbing people!" Patti grabbed the dagger's blade.

"Patti!" Liz screeched. "What if the others get the wrong idea and think _you're_ the wolf?!"

"I guess I'll take the hammer. Maybe I can give people who sneak up on me a concussion at least." Soul bent over and removed the tool.

"That leaves me with the grenade…What if I drop it? What if I throw it because I have nothing else to throw? Who the hell thought of placing a grenade in there in the first place?!" Liz shouted.

"Don't worry, I trust you, sis~!" Patti grabbed the dangerous weapon and thrust it into her sister's hands, ignoring her cry of worry.

"Well, then…We have our weapons." Maka said, positioning the scythe on her shoulder and turning around.

"Let's play."


	4. Danger!

**A/N: Picture: (Silhouettes~)**

**http:(slash slash)rylitah(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SE-Dbt-Ch4-Silhouettes-160644983**

**Mmyep.**

…**Wow, short AN today. XD**

**OHWAIT; when the top floor collapses(you'll see what I mean), the reason they suddenly stop is because the top floor was completely destroyed.**

* * *

The six walked around aimlessly, not really knowing what they were supposed to do. The wolf wouldn't dare strike now; they were in plain sight. Unless they were planning on killing all of them, which they highly doubted.

It was fairly silent when they decided to wander aimlessly around the hotel until something happened, when someone finally spoke up.

"You know," Soul started. "Why don't we just hit the walls until we break ourselves out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Kid shifted nervously.

"Why not?" Black Star lowered his eyes at the boy.

"Well, think about it. The walls look pretty thin, don't they? One smash and this entire hotel will crumble down on us, doing the wolf's job for them. Don't you think they would have thought that out?"

"They don't look that thin to me…" Black Star mused, inspecting the wall.

"Hey, my dad built this hotel, so I know what I'm talking about!" The teenager shouted.

"Really? So you know every single room in this hotel and can navigate your way through it like the back of your hand?" Maka asked sarcastically. Kid's eye twitched.

"I'm not the wolf, if that's what you're implying! I just know hitting the walls is a bad idea!"

"But this is too much of a coincidence! Your _dad _built this hotel, right? I've never even heard of this place!"

"…That's because it's been recently opened." Kid crossed his arms and pouted.

"Liar!" the hyperactive teen tackled the boy to the ground, dropping both of their weapons. The two rolled around on the ground for a while until Kid's back hit the wall, Black Star pinned on top of him and holding him down.

"Let me up." Kid hissed from his position.

"No way," Black Star growled. The teen grabbed both of Kid's hands with one hand, and used his free hand to untie the strip of cloth on his shirt. He used it to tie up the other's hands so he couldn't use them. "Hey, tell us how to get out of here, and I'll let you go."

"I told you; I don't know--ack!" Black Star had gotten up and yanked Kid over his shoulder.

"Okay. Since 'wolf' here keeps insisting that we don't break the walls," He walked over to Soul and plucked the hammer out of his hands. "Let's break the walls!"

"Wait--don't--!"

Smash.

The wall caved in pretty easily. A couple more whacks, and there was a large hole where a wall and parts of the surrounding ones once were. Outside, all they could see was the red painted sky and its darkening clouds.

"You idiot! We're near the top floor!" Maka shouted, whacking him on the head with his book.

"Oh God!" Black Star fell to the floor, taking Kid with him. "That frickin' hurts!"

"I told you--" Kid wriggled his hands, trying to get them free and ignoring the commotion around him. "I'm not the wolf!"

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Patti looked confused. "Didn't the letter say that we have to kill the wolf?"

"Yeah, but…" Black Star rose back up to his feet, and looked at Kid. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere for a while."

Soul was about to share his two cents when the ground started shaking.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Black Star shouted to the teenager draped over his shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything; you destroyed the wall and weakened the floor, idiot!"

"Oh…"

With only one side of the floor holding up the rest of the building, the ceiling started to collapse on them; debris hitting them on their heads. The little pebbles turned into rocks, and the rocks turned into furniture from the upstairs rooms. Not good.

The five(not including Kid, who wasn't really running) quickly started running towards the staircase that was near them the to avoid the falling objects.

A lamp fell and smacked Liz in the forehead; being the current closest to the hole in the walls, she stumbled backwards and fell out of the building.

"Onee-chan!" Patti cried. She would have jumped out after her if it wasn't for Soul's sudden hold on her arm, dragging her ahead against her will. Her sister just fell out of the fifth floor of a six story building, she couldn't just let her fall…!

"Keep going!" Black Star encouraged. He was thinking about just leaving Kid there, but had second thoughts and decided against it. If Kid knew the building, he could still be useful.

Maka was now the last person. They were heading for the stairs, and Patti was the last person to be dragged through before a large chunk of the ceiling fell in front of it, blocking the exit.

"Damn it…!" The pigtail girl swore, and frantically looked around for another way out.

* * *

"Maka!" Patti cried. No matter how hard she tried to break out of his grip, Soul kept his hand steady. Maka would be fine; she was smart and could possibly find another way out. If anyone tried to hurt her, she could just use her scythe and--

Weapon! Black Star still had his weapon!

"Black Star!" He shouted, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the building.

"What?!" The voice was faint, but he heard it anyway.

"My hammer! Give it back!"

"Why? I kinda need it right now…!" Black Star held the hammer steady above him using his free hand; breaking little rocks that dared to try to hit him in little pieces.

"Use your nun chucks or Kid's guns!"

"Uh..! I kind of left them back on the other floor!"

"You WHAT?!"

Their conversation was broken when Black Star stopped running all of a sudden, and Soul ran into him. All four(including Patti and Kid) fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell was that for?" Soul grumbled, picking himself up.

"We're safe," was all the other teen said. "We made it downstairs."

Patti tore her arm out of Soul's grasp and quickly made her way to the next flight of stairs; trying to reach her sister. Kid also managed to slip out of his hand's restraints and went running as well, except taking a different path...

* * *

"Ugh…" Liz felt as if she was floating; her entire back was drenched. She cracked open an eye, and saw the bright blue sky above her head.

The girl tried lifting herself up, only to find that she couldn't. She found that she could move her head, even though it hurt like hell.

Liz turned her head as far as she could; just enough to see her entire arm. The bottom of it was coated in something red and sticky…

Blood.

"My, you had quite a fall, didn't you?" a voice spoke up. Liz couldn't tell who it was; her mind was just too foggy. "But you're still alive." The voice turned noticeably darker. "That'll end soon."

Something sharp stabbed into her stomach, and she coughed out more blood. The object was removed, and it was sent back in, this time in a different location: her arm. The person mercilessly stabbed her and stabbed her, and yet Liz could barely process the pain anymore.

She knew she was being murdered; she knew her life was almost over, and yet…

Why did she feel so numb?

"Damn it." the person swore. "I've practically tore you up everywhere, yet you're still alive, no matter how beaten you look...Hideous. I just can't stand seeing you like this, so...messed up...! Even killing Tsubaki had the same problem, but..."

The sharp object found its way to her chest: right above her heart. "This should end it." Down the object went.

It was over for Liz.


	5. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Chapter Five Drawing.**

**http:(slash slash)rylitah(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SEDbt-Ch5-Insanity-160754208**

**Anyways, there is now…**

**A poll on my profile regarding this story. Who do you think is the wolf?**

**…Unless you already voted, of course. o3o**

**WARNING: Slight OOC-ness from Patti. I know she wouldn't normally do these things, but what would you do if the only family member and friend you've ever had was killed? You wouldn't be the same, I'm sure.**

* * *

"…You are not hitting the walls ever again." Soul growled, snatching his hammer back from Black Star. The other teen simply stared at the hallway where both Kid and Patti vanished. "Hey," Soul waved a hand in his face. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Black Star jolted up, and smacked Soul's hand away. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm just wondering…Should we follow them?"

"Nah. Let them do what they want. I think I'll stick with you; you seem to much of an idiot to be the wolf."

"Hey!" The hyperactive teen snapped, facing the other. "If we both make it out of this mess alive, I am going to--"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted him. "Help me move this thing! Augh!"

The two boys turned back to the staircase, which the entrance was now jammed with rocks. A handful of pebbles fell off, and they both heard grunting noises; as if someone was trying to push their way out. The voice was female…

"Maka!" Black Star shouted with relief. "Hey, are you all right? How did you survive?"

"I used my scythe to break the boulder, and followed you down the stairs. I tried calling out for you, but you guys wouldn't listen to me! Ack, I'm stuck. My scythe is not helping things!"

Black Star snatched the hammer again, and used it to try and smash the boulder in his path. He managed to chip a few chucks off, but otherwise the boulder remained sturdy.

"Urgh, use your scythe to help break this thing!"

"Ahh, I kind of can't…If I move my scythe, I might end up splitting my stomach open…Damn it, this weird position caused me to stab myself…It hurts…!"

"Crap. Hold on, Maka!" He swung the hammer with more force; chipping off more of the rocks. Soul waited impatiently as the boulder started breaking, little by litter.

A hand popped out. Black Star shouted in fright and dropped the hammer.

"Relax, idiot! It's only my hand. Don't pull it, though. Try carving around it!"

He picked the hammer up and followed her advise. After about half an hour of carving, the boulder finally crumbled to pieces, and Maka fell out backwards. Black Star dropped the tool, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, going over to help the pigtail girl.

She wasn't lying about the scythe, it was plunged about halfway through her stomach. Blood covered Maka's face and hands, as if she either tried pounding on the boulder until her hands bled, or tried taking out the scythe herself.

"Ouch, you don't look too good." Black Star winced, sitting back up. Maka shot him a glare, but otherwise said nothing.

* * *

Kid sighed. He took the wrong route. Instead, he found someone, but that one person was very vulnerable. He talked to her, and she never replied. Instead, she resorted to full-out sobbing and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Patti…" He tried once more, but she wouldn't listen. The two were standing in front of a window(which was sealed shut), and apparently Patti saw the corpse of her dead sister.

The sight shook him up at first, but Kid tried to shrug it off. _This happened with Tsubaki as well…_He thought.

"Onee-chan…! Onee-chan…!" Oh, so now Patti finally started talking. It wasn't directly at him, but it was a start.

"Patti, I'm sure that--"

"That what? Do you know what happened?!" Patti sobbed. "All I know is that she fell out of the window! Now she's laying on the ground over there, with a puddle of blood around her, with about a million stab wounds on her! That couldn't have happened if all she did was simply _fall! _Onee-chan was next on the wolf's list! The wolf killed her! The wolf killed my sister!"

"…Come on, Patti. We have to find the others."

"No! One of those other people killed my sister! I don't know who, and that's what scares me the most! For all I know, _you _could be the wolf!"

"Why does everyone think that?" Kid groaned. "Look, I'm not the wolf. If I was, wouldn't you be dead by now?"

"I don't know! Ask my dead sister! The wolf was with the entire group and could've killed us all in one fell swoop that one time! Why didn't they? Because the game would end too early and there wouldn't be a lot of people left, that's why!"

"Patti, that's--"

"Go away! I never want to see anyone ever again!" She went back to her shaking uncontrollably state. The girl seemed more traumatized than before he tried to talk to her; that's just great.

Kid sighed, and turned to walk away, before he felt something poke him in the back of his neck. He turned his head to face a still crying Patti, her eyes covered in shadows behind her bangs.

"Patti, what are you--"

"I'm not the wolf. I'm not," it seemed as if she was trying to convince herself more than tell him. "But…If I end up killing everyone, would that make me the new wolf…? I don't want to die. I really don't." Her lip quivered. "Liz…Onee-chan…My sister…She was killed by the wolf. I know a simple fall couldn't do her in, she's too strong for that. She said I always gave her too much credit, but I don't…She really is the strongest person in the world, don't you know…?" She lifted her head and gave him a slightly deranged smile.

"Patti, what are you--"

"If I kill everyone, then I'm safe, no matter what, right?"

"I guess…But listen, Patti. You don't have to kill everyone. I'll help you find your sister's murderer. Okay?" Patti stared at him with watery eyes that wouldn't focus. She thought for a moment, and pondered his words carefully.

"…All right." Her dagger dropped to the floor. "I…don't think I'll be able to really kill anyone, anyway."

Kid sighed with relief. "Should we go back to the others?"

"Okay."

* * *

The two ended up walking the flights of stairs, mainly because they weren't sure if the elevator would work or not.

"Where do you think they went?" a voice was heard. Black Star.

"Not sure. But if Kid finds Patti, then…"

"No way. This place is pretty big. I'm sure the two didn't find each other."

Footsteps were getting louder, and soon, the two speakers came into view. Soul was carrying an unconscious Maka on his back, and Black Star held her scythe.

"Hey!" said scythe was now pointing directly at Kid's face.

"Get that away from me." the teenager smacked the handle, careful not to hit anyone with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul asked, looking at Patti. The girl had a sad smile on her face, and she looked as if she would burst into tears any minute.

"Onee-chan…"

"Uhm…Liz is dead." Kid was the one who ended up speaking. "But she didn't die from the fall. There were stab wounds all over her. The wolf's work, no doubt."

"…" Black Star pouted. Kid didn't currently have a weapon, and when he did, they were sharp enough to stab someone. The other mentioned stab wounds, not bullet ones…Wait a minute.

"Liar," he muttered under his breath. Kid looked surprised.

"What? I'm not lying; what are you talking about?"

"Not you. Her." He pointed a finger at Patti, who stared at him, confused. "Why did you kill your sister?"

"What?!" Patti was shocked. "Why would I do that?! She was…" She paused, trying not to cry. "She was my sister and best friend! How could I have killed her?!"

"Stab wounds. You're the only one with a type of knife, Patti."

Kid turned to look at her suspiciously. Patti could barely speak. "Wh-what?! What about Maka? She has a scythe!"

"Maka was stuck on the staircase. She couldn't have been there when Liz died. The only one is you, Patti."

No one spoke for a while. Patti started sniffling. "But…it wasn't me…!" she tried to protest, but no one listened.

A hand pushed her. The girl fell backwards, and stumbled over a couple of steps. Her dagger pierced her stomach, but she continued falling. Her own weapon was constantly jabbing everywhere, following the jerky movements. When she sailed over a couple of steps, her dagger slipped out of her body. When she collided with the hard steps, the dagger went back in, but in a different spot.

Not once did she even think to let go. Too many things were going on in her mind. ("The wolf? I'm not the wolf!) ("Oh God, I'm practically killing myself…") ("But my sister is dead. Will I get to join her?") Finally, she hit the last step, and the dagger jammed back inside of her stomach.

She didn't move for a few seconds, but finally let go of the dagger, the blade still in her body. Patti lifted her hand slowly up to her face to inspect it. It was coated in patterns of blood; patterns the shape of her dagger's handle.

Craning her head, Patti strained to see what the stairs looked like. There was a trail of blood leading to her, and even more was splattered on the walls. There was a soft dripping noise as the blood rolled off the walls, and off a short skinny ledge, hitting the floor.

Patti squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed the dagger still sticking out of her body. She could hear frantic footsteps running over to reach her, but they wouldn't make it. The girl grabbed the dagger's handle and lifted it to her face. Maybe she _could _still see her sister again…Using the last of her strength, she slammed her weapon into her forehead.

She wasn't the wolf. Really.


	6. What The?

**A/N: Chapter Six Drawing.**

**http:(slash slash)rylitah(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)SEDbt-Ch6-Final-Three-160858038**

**osnap, we're on the sixth chapter already? So that means tomorrow will be Soul Doubt's one week anniversary. Lol.**

**A little hint about updates: ****As long as I remain interested in a fandom, only ONE story I currently have in that fandom will be updated every single day until I fall out of the fandom. **

**Which is why I'm updating this and not My Prince. My Prince was the story from my last Soul Eater obsession, then I kinda fell out of it. **

**Then my friend got the first two volumes of Soul Eater, and I was all "OMGWTF LET ME READDDD" and then she lent them both to me. (I still have them, lol) Which is how I got back in the SE fandom.**

**So…Let's hope I finish this story before I become uninterested in Soul Eater again. XDD**

**Warning: Sort of a comic relief this chapter, but someone still dies. XD**

**Sort of rushed; I was pressed for time. D:**

* * *

They all ran as fast as they could, but when they reached the bottom of the stairs, all they saw was a sprawled out bloody Patti. Her dagger was lodged in her forehead, entirely bloody: including the handle.

"How'd she fall?" Soul asked in disbelief.

"I pushed her." a weak voice muttered. The three turned to see Maka, whose eyes were open just a slit. "She was pretty much asking for it. If she was the wolf, then she would have killed us then, right?"

"I suppose…" Kid muttered.

"Ah, sorry for tying you up and accusing you of being the wolf." Black Star held his hand out to Kid in apology. The teenager stared at it for a while before finally deciding to shake it.

"Apology accepted."

"So, what now…?" Soul tried to strike up conversation, feeling uncomfortable in the silence. No one answered.

"Hey, what's that?" Kid pointed to what seemed to be a white sheet of paper, and walked towards it. He leaned over to read the writing on it. "'It's not over," he read. "'The wolf is still amongst all of you. The question is: Can you figure it out in time?"

"What? Oh, come on!" Black Star shouted in exasperation.

"I am going to find out who that wolf is, and when I do--"

"Bweep!" a grey blur speed past them, moving too quickly to tell what it was.

"…What the hell?" was all everybody said.

"Move on, move on! Nothing to see here, ehe…!" A red haired man ran in front of the group and stood in front of Patti, arms out as if he was protecting her.

"Hey! You're the man who told me where everyone was before the game started!" Black Star shouted, pointing at the man. "Spirit! Hey, do you know what's going on around here?"

"Of course I do! You're all playing a game, correct?" Spirit asked. "I know all about it. In fact, I'm working with the wolf!"

"What?!"

"No, I am!" The grey blur came back, but this time it stopped in front of them: a grey haired man with a screw in his head, spinning around and around on a chair with wheels.

"Get out of my way, Stein!" Spirit shouted. "This is my time!"

"Nuh-uh." The man named Stein held up a scalpel he got seemingly out of nowhere. "I suggest you leave before I dissect you, Spirit."

"N-no! I want to give them a tour and lead them into a trap!"

"No! _I _want to give them a tour and lead them into a trap!"

"Okay, how about we split? You take the white haired one, I take the black haired one, and we'll come back for the other two later?" Spirit suggested.

"Uh…okay." Stein nodded and turned to Soul. He took Maka off his back and threw him at Black Star, who stumbled in trying to catch her. The weird man then grabbed Soul's hand and led him off somewhere.

"See ya later!" Spirit called happily. He then turned to Kid and grabbed his hand, dragging him to another location.

Black Star lay dazed on the floor.

"Wh…What the hell just happened…?"

* * *

"Hey, you're not going to kill me. Let me go." Kid tried pulling his arm out of Spirit's grasp, but to no avail.

"Relax, Kid." Spirit sighed, stopping his march. "I'm not going to kill you. I wasn't lying when I said I'm working for the wolf, but you aren't the next target. Your friend Soul is."

"Wh-what? Then what are you doing? I have to save him!"

"You don't understand! I don't _want _to kill people, but…it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Did the wolf blackmail you?"

"No, no, of course not! But let me tell you something, Kid. The wolf is very powerful. More powerful than you can imagine. They hold great power, enough to bring me down to my knees in an instant. Don't get the wrong idea! The wolf didn't use violence or anything of the sort to get me on their side, I just agreed to it."

"But…why?"

"…Like I said before; it's complicated."

* * *

Soul felt very uneasy. Here was a weird man he just met(and in an awkward way), and now said weird man was dragging him by the arm to who-knows-where. What made the situation even more awkward was the fact that this 'Stein' character was fishing around his pocket, looking for something.

"…What are you doing?"

"Wolf's orders." was all he said.

"Why are you working for the wolf?"

"Blackmail, and Spirit talked me into it." Stein shrugged.

"Wait…has the wolf actually killed anyone? Or was it just you and the other old guy?"

"Oh no, the wolf _has _killed someone. That Tsubaki girl. I saw the aftermath. Yikes. I've seen bloody things, but not that of a human being. The wolf also killed that Liz person. When Patti died, it was simply suicide. Spirit and I never actually kill anyone. We just help set the stage. Oh, speaking of stages, here we are." He finally took his hand out of his pocket, revealing…

"Liz's grenade." Soul breathed.

"Yup." Stein took the top off with his teeth and thrust it in Soul's hands. After that, he quickly started running away.

"Hey! Get back here--" Soul threw the grenade as far away as he could, but it ending up exploding in the air.

With no time to run, his vision went black.


	7. Wolf Revealed, and an Alive Soul?

**A/N: I have something I need to address here. BADLY.**

**First off; I was pretty much surprised when I read a certain review(by an anon named 'Lala'). I honestly started laughing halfway through reading your review. Honestly.**

**Also, just because I killed off Soul doesn't mean I'm a KidxMaka fan. Don't imply anything before knowing for sure. I do NOT support KidxMaka in any way, shape or form.**

'**Used to like this story'? Okay, so I kill off characters. Then I 'kill' off a certain someone, and people start going rabid-crazy at me about it. Honestly, you should have seen it coming.**

**And another thing…**

**WHO THE HELL SAID SOUL WAS DEAD?!**** …Okay, I did. But still, people over-reacted. ;-; ****SOUL IS NOT DEAD. D:**

'**You hate me' now? Um…okay, then. There's someone who I ride the bus with who attempted to take my head off the other day via a highlighter. I honestly didn't know who it was until someone told me, and I really wasn't that surprised. The same person who threw the highlighter at my face(which failed and completely missed) is the same person who talks about me and my friends behind my back. Makes me want to slap her and say, "say it to my freaking face, damn it!" She thinks she's sneaky, but you honestly aren't getting away with anything if you whisper insults about someone to your friend when said person who is being insulted is sitting right behind you.**

…**Sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who didn't whine or complain about how I 'killed off Soul'. Also thank you to 'Ruin', who I have to address something to you as well. xD**

**1. No, the meisters aren't special. It just ended up that way on accident.**

**2. I've already planned out who the final two would be in the end. Just never thought about the order in which I would kill off the others.**

**The reason I had to address Ruin and Lala publicly is because they were both anonymous, so I couldn't reply to them. :P**

**Also sorry for long AN today. Dx And there is a 'The Secret Show' (God, I hate that show) reference somewhere. It was completely unintentional and I didn't notice it until I read over it, lol.**

**No picture today because I am grounded and currently sneaking on. --Meaning it's rushed again, sorry--**

**Next chapter is the final chapter. :)**

* * *

Soul groaned and rubbed his head. He slowly sat up, and looked at his surroundings. There was rubble all around him, and he found out that he could barely move his legs. Looking down, he noticed wood and bricks covering them, rendering immobile and unable to move.

"Damn it…" he growled.

"Soul! Soul!" a voice called. The white haired teen looked up and noticed that Kid was quickly running towards him as fast as he could. "Soul! Are you still alive?"

"Yes, I'm still alive!" Soul shouted. His chest hurt from the volume. He hadn't shouted that loud, and was worried Kid didn't hear it. He felt relieved when he heard the other shout something back, and Kid continued to run towards him.

"Soul, thank God. I--hold on, don't move."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Soul vaguely wondered why Kid stopped his sentence short, but was in too much pain to figure out why. He decided that his first priority was getting himself out of the rubble.

"I heard an explosion," Kid explained as he grabbed pieces of debris and tossed them over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Liz's grenade. That Stein person had it for some reason. How come you aren't dead?"

"That other man, Spirit, explained to me why he was working with the wolf. Heh, I'm pretty persistent." The teenager smirked and held out a hand for Soul to take hold of. Soul grabbed his hand, and felt himself being lifted up and out of the mess.

"So why was he working for the wolf?"

"Because…the wolf is his daughter, Maka. She thought of the whole thing. He didn't know why. Spirit explained to me that Maka is his daughter who doesn't love him as much as he wants, so when Maka told him he needed her help, he instantly agreed, no matter what he had to do. He managed to convince Stein to help them."

"Wait, what? But Maka couldn't have killed Liz; she was stuck upstairs!"

"Maka jumped out of the hole where Liz fell through. Stein and Spirit made it up there using the elevator, which was actually working. They made sure they kept the staircase clear so Maka could get there Maka was done, they sent down a rope to pull her back up. Maka quickly ran down the staircase, but couldn't make it past the giant boulder that was stuck there. She quickly talked to Stein, who reminded her that she was still covered in blood. Maka stabbed herself with her scythe, and Spirit was really worried, but Maka told him it would be fine. She pressed herself against the boulder, and the two adults went back upstairs to find a left over builder and push it down on her. They hoped it wouldn't kill her. Unfortunately for us, it didn't."

"…Oh. But Maka wouldn't be able to do things that quickly, would she?"

"I guess she would. I'm afraid we're the last ones left now, though."

"What?! What about Black Star?!" Soul was shocked. Kid shook his head.

"…Black Star is dead."

* * *

"_What was that?!" Black Star shouted after the explosion. He was now standing up and holding a firm grip on Maka._

"_Black Star…" Maka reached up to his hand held squeezed it tightly._

"_Ouch! What, Maka?"_

"_You…" her voiced trailed off._

"_I what? Aw, never mind. The explosion came from that way, let's go!"_

"_Wait!" a voice stopped them. The hyperactive boy turned around to find Death the Kid running full speed towards him. "I know where Soul's going! He's in danger!"_

"_You mean that explosion earlier was directed at Soul?"_

"_Explosion? Damn it!" Without another word, Kid sped off ahead._

"_Hey, wait!" Black Star shouted, running after the teenager. "How'd you get away from Spirit anyway?"_

"_He let me go." was all Kid said. Black Star didn't talk to him again._

_The two ran through the hallway, the damage from the explosion growing worse, and worse. There were little holes placed randomly in the walls when they started running; now there were large gaps in the walls, ceiling, and floor. They were amazed that the hotel was still intact._

_Suddenly, Black Star fell._

"_Hey, get up!" Kid shouted at him, stopping. But instead, Maka was the one who got up. Blood still poured from the wound in her stomach, but she seemed otherwise all right._

_There were footsteps being heard, and a certain red haired man was running towards them. Maka grabbed Black Star's arm, and half carried, half dragged him over to one of the gaping holes and tossed him out._

_Black Star managed to grab hold of the floor near Maka's foot, however, and his voice was frantic. "M-Maka! What are you--"_

"_You never did suspect it was me, did you Black Star?" Maka interrupted, her voice slightly cheery. "But now, it's time for you to die. You cheated."_

"_W-what?"_

"_You used Soul's weapon for your own use. Breaking the second to top floor, shielding yourself, all that. You broke the rules, and now you're going to pay." A foot lightly tapped his hand._

"_Maka, don't--"_

"_Don't what? Knock you off the building? But why? You knew the rules, and you broke them," The foot came down with much harder force, and Black Star couldn't help but let go and fall the flights of stories down to the hard waiting pavement below._

"_You cheated."_

* * *

"Then Maka ran away. Spirit came up to me and described anyway. Right after he explained the Liz incident, his phone rang and he ran off. It might have been an order from Maka. Now we know who to watch out for, and hopefully find a way out of this place."

"But don't you know all of the exits? You _are _the hotel owner's son, after all." Kid gave him a sad smile.

"I wish I did know my entire way around here. Then we would have all been out of here by now and away from--"

"From me?" Maka stepped out of the shadows and into view. Soul and Kid unconsciously took a step back.

"Game over."


End file.
